


The Man Who Saw The End of the World

by M_Craven



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Craven/pseuds/M_Craven





	The Man Who Saw The End of the World

"I really shouldn't be talking to you."

"But you are."

"I can't help myself."

Ianto hovered in the doorway of Jack's office, holding a steaming mug of coffee in both hands ,occasionally glancing behind him. There was no one there to see his traitorous ways. This was the most anyone had spoken to Jack in the last few days. Each time they tried, they seemed to hit a wall, and the Harkness mystery deepened. Ianto was tired of hearing everyone griping about not being able to trust Jack anymore, and it was becoming tiring to be the only one that still had faith in their leader.

"Is that for me?" 

"What? Oh yeah..."

He crossed the room, and set the mug of coffee on the desk. Jack tried to catch Ianto's gaze but it wasn't quite the connection he was hoping for. 

"Where were you Jack?" Ianto whispered his question, strain and perhaps tears in his voice. It was clear that he went through hell, inner mostly, waiting to see what had become of Jack. 

"I can't..."

"You can't tell me."

"Ianto I am sorry..."

"Don't you trust me Jack?"

Ianto felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, Jack's chin resting on his shoulder. At first he tensed at the touch, but the feel of him close, the smell he had missed melted it all away. 

"I would trust you with my life...but it is not my story to tell."


End file.
